


Daddy is Always Here

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Series: Baby Dean and his Daddy Cas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Confused Castiel, Dean being shy, Diapers, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a secret that not even Sammy knows. All Sam know is that a few days out of every month, Dean leaves stressed and comes back calm. Castiel starts to find this suspicious and follows Dean one day. Confusion follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where does he go?

Castiel finds it a little annoying that Dean disappears for days every month, and comes back expecting no one to ask questions. And the part that annoys him even more, is that Sam doesn't ask questions. At all. 

Sam doesn't find it the least bit suspicious. And it drives Castiel crazy. 

"Where does he go?" He once asked Sam.   
"I don't know, but sometimes people just need to get away. Where Dean goes is his business." Sam told him.   
"How do know he's not in trouble?" Cas presses.   
"He sends me texts two times a day to tell me he's fine." Sam says waving him off.   
"But how can you be su-" He was cut off by Sam before he could finish his sentence.  
"Cas he's probably getting laid. What ever he's doing it makes him feel better. And that's the only reason why I haven't followed him. What ever he's doing, it's working." And with that Sam shut his laptop and went to go pick up some food. 

The conversation had only succeeded in confusing Castiel even more than he already was. But it did give him an idea. He would follow Dean and make sure he wasn't doing anything dangerous. Then, when he was sure that Dean was in no danger, he would leave Dean and let him have his privacy. 

It was perfect, and it was just about to be the time when Dean usually left.


	2. What Dean does when no one is watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel follows Dean and finds out more than he thought he would.

"See ya in a few days Sammy." Dean said as he tossed his bag into the back seat.   
"Text me regularly." Sam reminded him absentmindedly.

Castiel was watching the two and got ready to follow Dean. When the time came to leave Castiel sat unable to be seen in the passenger seat. Soon they were off. Castiel was surprised when Dean didn't go to a bar, instead he stopped at a nearby gas station. Dean took his bag and went to the bathroom. Cas was tempted to follow but decided to wait. Dean came back some odd minutes later with a bag full of snacks and a faint redness on his face. He put his new and old bags in the back seat and drove to a nearby motel. Cas decided to wait till Dean was already in his room to follow. When the time came he appeared in to the motel room just as Dean walked in. 

The door was quickly shut and Dean was unloading things from his bags. He put the snacks on the table and the beverages in the small fridge. When his clothes bag came Castiel was confused when Dean pulled out a smaller bag from it. It was a light blue color and smelled like something Castiel could't recognize. Dean started taking off his clothes and before Cas could turn around Dean was standing almost naked in the motel room. Almost being the key word. He was wearing nothing but one of those garments parents put on their infants. A diaper if Castiel remembered correctly. But why was dean wearing one? His question was not answered, in fact his questions grew in number as Dean unloaded things from the light blue bag. 

Dean had put on a blue shirt with a teddy bear on it and print that said 'I Wuv Hugz'. Castiel knew this was not something Dean would usually wear. Obviously Dean was not in any danger, but Castiel still wanted to stay around to see what it was that dean was actually doing. Maybe he could talk to Dean about this. Not right now though, this was the time to watch. Dean was putting something into the DVD player on the TV, and he took an actual teddy bear out of the bag. This was really confusing to Castiel and he decided to leave and do research before coming back. If he was ever going to understand Dean, he had to know what he was dealing with. 

As he left Dean thought he could hear the sound of wings but dismissed it soon after. He then cuddled up on the old couch with his teddy and his pacifier, and started watching one of his most favorite movies. Lion King.


	3. He understands now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally understands what Dean wants.

Castiel in front of a computer at a local library. Sam had taught him the basics of using the internet. He had also taught him a very useful tool to use at times like this, Google. He typed in a few of the things he saw with Dean and came across a word, ageplay. This seemed to be what Dean was into. Apparently he wasn't the only person. There were lots of others all around the world.   
Now that Cas knew what he was dealing with, he had to figure out how he could help Dean. In one of the articles it talked about how someone like Dean, or a 'Little Boy', sometimes had a 'Daddy' to be a caretaker for him. This 'Daddy' didn't have to be his biological father. Knowing this Cas decided that that would be the role he would play. 

He spent a little longer researching how to be a good 'Daddy' for Dean. From the stories he had heard about John Winchester, Cas gathered that he didn't want to be anything like him. He wanted to be the one Dean could go to when he had a nightmare, or when he was scared, or even if he just felt lonely. Never once would he hit Dean, as some 'Daddies' did. It was clear the Winchester boys didn't respond to force. He would be kind, and he would gently assure Dean that this was something he would help him with. 

With all the things Castiel had learned, he decided it was time to talk to Dean. 

When Castiel appeared in the motel room the first thing he noticed was how cold it was. At first Castiel though Dean wasn't in the room, but then he heard soft snoring coming from the couch. Walking over, he saw Dean had fallen asleep with a teddy bear clutched to his chest, and an empty bottle of the ground. Cas also noticed the blue pacifier Dean had in his mouth. Castiel saw this as adorable, but something else worried him. Dean was curled up in a little ball, and he was shivering slightly. This wasn't good. 

Castiel gently picked Dean up and laid him in bed under the blankets. Dean squirmed around for a second until he found a comfortable position. While Dean was asleep, Cas thought it would be a good time to see what was in the white bag Dean had brought. Looking inside of the bag, Cas found an open package of diapers, a few other childish t shirts, another pacifier, baby wipes, and baby powder. Cas knew this was only a few of the things Dean would need to become his 'Little Boy'. For the second time the angel left the Winchester and went to the nearest shop that would fit his needs. He only bought a few more things, wanting to go back again with Dean. 

At last, he finally had what he needed to be Dean's 'Daddy'. Now all he had to do was wait until Dean woke up, and talked to him. Hopefully Dean would accept his offer and become his 'Little Boy', but that was easier said than done. The eldest Winchester would prove to be very stubborn when faced with this decision.


	4. 'Little Boy'

When Dean first woke up he almost went back to sleep. He was laying on the motel bed, the blankets were over him, and it was the perfect temperature. Not to hot or cold. He wanted to savor this moment.....that is, until he realized he has fallen asleep on the couch. For a second he thought a demon had somehow found him and was now waiting for him to wake up to kill him. He quickly dismissed that thought when he realized any other demon would just kill him in his sleep. And they most certainly wouldn't tuck him into bed. Next he thought it to be Sammy, but even if he had mustered up the strength to carry him to bed and tuck him in, he wouldn't do that. And he would be too loud. 

Finally he decided to get up and see who ever it was that had seen him in such an embarrassing position. He pretended to just wake up and sat up slowly. Looking around he didn't immediately see anyone, but there was the unmistakable trench coat draped across the back of a chair. Dean did a quick scan of the room to see if he could find the owner of the coat, but he was no where to be found. 

Unknown to him, Castiel was watching him from the corner of the room. He had left his coat on the chair on purpose. He has wanted to see how Dean would react to him finding out about this. At first he thought it was okay, that was until Dean bolted to the bathroom with a pair of his clothes, and locked himself inside. 

So much for it going well. 

Cas appeared and gave Dean a minute to compose his emotions. When a sufficient amount of time passed Cas decided that it was time. 

"Dean." He said.

As he expected there was no answer, but he heard shuffling coming from the bathroom. 

"We need to speak about this, and I would rather not do it between two sides of a door." Castiel added.

He still didn't receive an answer, but the sound of a lock could be heard, and Dean soon walked out. His eyes wouldn't leave the floor and his face was stained red. Castiel knew this was normal and sat on the couch. He motioned for Dean to sit right next to him. Dean slowly walked over and sat down. 

"Do you want to say anything first?" Cas asked him calmly. 

"No." Dean answered quickly. 

Castiel nodded even though Dean couldn't see. Dean had his eyes anywhere but on Cas. 

"Okay. Then I will start. I know you are embarrassed by getting caught like this. But there is no need to be." Cas said, "I understand how this makes you feel, I don't think you should stop. It makes you happy. I want you to stay happy." 

Castiel searched Dean's face for a sign that he was crossing some sort of line, finding none he continued. 

"I've done a lot of research recently. This behavior is not uncommon. I don't know what this is for you. I could look into your thoughts, but I would prefer you tell me yourself. So...Dean. Why do you do this?"

"I do it because...it's comforting. I didn't have much of a childhood."

Cas expected more explanation, but Dean wasn't going to say anymore. 

"That's understandable, Dean." 

The silence was deafening. Nether one of then spoke for what seemed like hours, but was really a few minutes. 

"Can we stop?" Dean asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around himself for comfort. 

"No Dean. We need to do this." Cas said standing and walked over to the bags of his recently purchased items. 

He took the bags and put them on the couch in between him and Dean. 

"Look inside them, Dean." Castiel told him in a strong voice. 

Immediately Dean did as told and started rummaging through the bags. 

"Take out the items and tell me what they are." The angel commanded. 

Dean pulled out the first thing his hand touched and saw package of pacifiers. 

"It's 3 pacifiers." Dean whispered, but Cas heard him loud and clear. 

"And what do they say Dean?" 

"'Little Boy', 'Prince', and..." Dean trailed off.

"Say it." 

"Cas...I..."

"Say it." Castiel said in the same voice, but it seemed louder to Dean. More authoritative. 

"It says 'Daddy's Boy'." Dean chokes out. 

Castiel let this sink in for a second. 

"When I was doing research I found out that most 'Little Boys' have a caretaker. A 'Daddy'."

Again Cas looked to see if he was stepping over some boundary. To his surprise Dean looked up at him. Taking this as a good sign he continued. 

"I can leave if you want me to. But if you'd allow me to, i'd like to be the 'Daddy' you never had." 

When Cas didn't get an answer he stood. 

"I understand. I won't tell Sam about this."

Before Castiel could pop out Dean's voice stopped him. 

"Cas!" He called out, but didn't say anything more.

"Is that a yes, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Yes."

"Say it."

Dean gave him a pleading look, but Castiel knew this is what he needed. 

"Say it."

"Cas...please..." Dean said. 

"Dean. I want you to say what you want to say."

Dean's knuckles were white with his hold on the couch. A last grip on trying to keep his emotions in. 

"Da..." Dean shut his mouth tightly. 

Castiel nodded. 

"Good bye De-" 

"Daddy don't leave." Dean said so quickly, it took Castiel a second to figure out what he said. 

"Why?" Cas asked. 

He had found Dean's first boundary, and he was going to break it. 

"Tell me why you don't want me to leave."

"Because....Because I want you to be my Daddy!" Dean cried. 

Castiel immediately rushed to Dean and hugged him. Dean sniffled and hid his face in Castiel's chest. 

"Don't leave Daddy." Dean said pitifully.

"It's okay, Dean. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Castiel said.

They stood like that for a while until Cas sat on the couch and pulled Dean onto his lap. 

"Daddy's here." He said. 

And that was enough for Dean.


	5. Baby's first day with Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has his first taste of being Castiel's 'Little Boy'.

Castiel let Dean hold onto him a little longer, then decided to move things along. 

"Dean? Why don't you go and put your other clothes back on? Then we can watch a movie together." Castiel said. 

"Lion King?" Dean asked hopefully. 

Cas smiled. "Anything you want."

Dean smiled back and went back to the bathroom. When Castiel was sure he was in there he reached into one of the bags and pulled out one of the pacifiers, specifically the one that said 'Daddy's Little Boy'. After washing it off quickly he slipped the movie into the DVD player and waited for Dean to come out. 

Ten minutes passed by and Castiel was starting to get worried. He went outside the door and knocked gently. 

"Dean? Are you okay?" He asked. 

"Y-Yea. Completely fine Cas." 

Now Castiel knew something was wrong. Opening the door he was greeted with Dean facing away from him. dean was dressed in his clothes from earlier and Castiel couldn't immediately see anything wrong. 

"Ready to watch the movie little one?" 

Dean hesitated but nodded. 

"As soon as you turn around we can go and watch it." Cas promised. 

"Ca-....I can't." Dean said with a shaky voice. 

"Of course you can Dean. You just don't want to." 

And with that Castiel gently put a hand on Dean's shoulder and turned him around. For a second Castiel couldn't figure out what was wrong, but then he saw Dean's blushing face, and the fact that Dean had yet to look him in the eye. 

"There is no need to be embarrassed. I've put you back together piece by piece, I think we're past modesty." Cas said with a chuckle.

"I-It's not that...I-I...I'm not used to someone seeing me like this." Dean said quietly. 

"It's okay. I understand, but you should get used to it. I'm your Daddy now." 

"I know...Daddy."

Castiel took Dean's hand and led him back over to the couch. Pressing play on the movie, he stretched out on the couch and pulled Dean close so that they were cuddling. 

"Daddy has a surprise for you." Castiel said as the beginning previews were rolling. "But you have to close your eyes." 

Dean hesitantly did as told and waited patiently for the 'surprise' Cas was talking about. Castiel pressed the pacifier past Dean's lips and waited to see his reaction. 

"You can open your eyes now baby." Cas said.

At first Dean didn't know what it was in his mouth, and he almost spit it out. He couldn't see what it was in his mouth, but soon realized it as a pacifier. He looked up at Cas who was looking down at him expectantly. He didn't want to suck it while Cas was so obviously watching him, but he knew he had to get used to it. So, swallowing his embarrassment, he started sucking on the pacifier as Cas watched him. 

"Good boy." Cas praised and looked away just as the movie started to play. 

Dean was stuck in between taking offense from Castiel praising him like a dog, and cuddling up to him more. Deciding on the latter he smiled and started watching his movie. 

"After the movie can we go get lunch?" Dean asked as his stomach growled. 

"Of course. Can't have my little boy hungry now can we." Cas said. 

Dean nodded content and began watching the little lion on screen that was so excited to become a king. Little did Dean know, Cas had turned away from the movie to watch his little boy again. Castiel couldn't help but smile widely while looking at his little boy. He could get used to things like this. 

Just a daddy and his baby....yea. He could definitely get used to this.


	6. Baby Dean says 'Goodbye' for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days had past since Dean and Castiel had started their relationship, and it was now time for Dean to return to Sam. The one problem was...he didn't want to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be shorter than the others because I am using my phone, but this is the last chapter of this story. Fear not, Dean will have many more adventures with his daddy, this is only the end of the beginning. Maybe you guys could suggest something you'd like to see between Dean and Castiel? I love hearing feedback from you guys! 
> 
> Criticism is welcome!
> 
> And without further delay...ON WITH THE CUTENESS!!!!

Two days had past since Dean and Castiel had started their relationship, and it was now time for Dean to return to Sam. The one problem was...he didn't want to go. 

Castiel had only popped out long enough to get some breakfast for Dean, but when he got back Dean was no where to be seen. That is not to say Dean had left the room, Castiel could clearly see his toes poking out from under the bed, but the point was that Dean was hiding. And it wasn't a game or else Cas would have heard giggling. With that in mind the angel crouched down on the side of the bed where Dean's head would have been, and looked into the teary eyes of his little boy. 

"What are you doing under here, Little One?" Castiel asked. 

Dean turned his head quickly and crawled out from under the bed. He quickly wiped at his eyes. 

"Nothin'" He whispered quietly. 

"I don't think that is the truth." His daddy told him slightly disappointed. "Why are you lying?"

Dean sniffled and crawled into Castiel's arms. They sat there, on the dirty motel floor, for a few minutes before Cas stood. He had his baby held tightly in his arms as he walked over to the small table and sat down. 

"Do we have to go home?" Dean asked. 

"Yes we do. Sam will start to worry, and you don't want to leave him in that bunker all by himself do you?" Castiel countered. 

Dean shook his head furiously. Of course he didn't want his little brother to be alone in that old dusty bunker. The same bunker that little Dean knew looked scary and creepy at night. 

"That's what I Thought. Now how about we get some food in your belly?" His daddy said holding a fork with a bite sized piece of pancake on it up to Dean's mouth. 

Dean opened his mouth and ate the food happily. Even with Castiel feeding him he still managed to get syrup on his nose and chin. When the food was gone Castiel couldn't help but laugh at the way his baby looked. Dean smiled mischievously. Before his daddy could comprehend it, he gave him a big sticky kiss on the cheek, and ran off.

Castiel chased after him easily letting him escape. The chase was half the fun. They ran around the room for a while until Cas had pinned Dean to the bed. 

"Now what should daddy do to his naughty little boy huh? Any ideas?" He teased.

Dean giggled. "You can let me go." 

"Where is the fun in that?" 

With that thought, Castiel attacked Dean's sides mercilessly with tickles. Dean squealed and wiggled around in his daddy's arms. Said angel made used a bit of his grace to hold Dean in place as he gave him his 'punishment'. Dean struggled weakly. He could get out of Castiel's hold if he wanted to, but he didn't. He was playing with his daddy. 

But something came to Dean's attention... His bladder. It was full and was fighting to be released. Every tickle or jolt made it harder and harder for him to hold it. 

Not hearing his baby's laughter anymore, Castiel stopped his onslaught. 

"Baby are you okay?" He asked.

Before Dean could answer his bladder throbbed and released itself. He was mortified. Using his hands he covered his face and turned away from his daddy. 

Castiel quickly realized what had happened. His baby had wet himself. They had never been in that situation before. Usually Dean would take care of his needs in the moments when Castiel was gone. The angel knew he had to handle the situation very carefully in order for Dean to trust him. 

"It's okay baby. Accidents happen. That's why you have diapers." He said giving Dean's bottom a few pats for emphasis. 

Dean seemed to ignore the words, and curled into the fetal position. His face was hidden in one of the motel pillows. 

Castiel sighed and gathered several items. Those items being a new diaper, baby wipes, and baby powder. He walked back over to Dean and spread his legs gently. Dean whined quietly but Castiel soothed him with a hand on his thigh. 

"No need to be embarrassed Dean. Daddies change their babies diapers all the time." He said calmly. 

The eldest Winchester quieted and let Castiel reach for the tabs on his diaper. It was a quick process and Dean was soon laying on the bed in a new, clean diaper. 

Castiel gently took the pillow away from his baby's face and put it to the side. Dean looked away from the angel's stare. 

"Let's get you dressed. Sam is waiting." 

Cas got Dean's 'big boy clothes' from his bag and started to change him. 

"W-What about the..." Dean trailed off motioning to his padded crotch. 

"No one can see." Castiel reassured. 

Dean nodded, his eyes full of trust, and let his daddy dress him. Soon he was waiting by the door with his bag in hand. Castiel had promised to ride in the car with him. Just like that 'Little Dean' had said goodbye. Big Dean waited impatiently for the angel to make sure they had everything. 

"We have everything let's go." He said persistently. 

"Are you sure?" Cas asked holding up Dean's teddy bear that they had almost left on the couch. Dean panicked and hugged the teddy tightly. 

On second thought, maybe 'Little Dean' wasn't gone yet.

With everything gathered they started the drive back to the bunker.

"This isn't a one time occurrence." Castiel said randomly. "We shall do this again."

"We will?" Dean asked shyly but happily. 

Cas nodded. "I will always be your daddy."

"...Promise?" 

"I promise, Baby Boy." 

And with that they drove in silence once more. 

When they arrived at the bunker Sam had pulled Castiel aside. 

"What happened?" He long haired Winchester asked. 

"Dean had consumed copious amounts of alcoholic beverages. And had intercourse with many women." He said with his usual 'isn't-it-obvious?' voice. 

Sam gave his a look of disbelief but Castiel didn't care. 

It was a secret between a daddy and his baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first Age Play fic, but my first one here. Criticism is welcome.


End file.
